shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roronoa D. Mikayla
"What do you really call family? Is family ones who shunned you for what? Do you call a family who protects you or takes care of its own? However, you call them greedy fools because they only care for themselves and yet you don't care for them. Then what do we call you? A self-centered, greedy and pompous ass? So then, we tell you this do you the world is a harsh place hold tight the family that you have, even if that family member is a black sheep...... " —''The Jester Prince'' Roronoa D. Mikayla (ロロノア·'ミケイラ, Mikayla D. Roronoa) is the older cousin of Roronoa Zoro and his siblings, she being considered the black sheep of the Roronoa family. She now is the captain of The Roronoa Pirates and allying herself with Demetrius and the rest of Hakuri Crew. Mikayla was originally a high dangerous and skillful assassin who often posed as a lady of the evening. Taking the lives of countless figures in government, the pirate world and many other organizations. But after a failed assassination attempted against a world noble and nearly escaping with her life, she had headed back to her own family. However, it seemed that they looked down upon on Mikayla’s actions and she was disowned by most of them. She then left with anger and then started her own crew. Turning to piracy and earning herself a bounty of 230,000,000 for such crimes as. Countless assassinations to important figures in the world, stealing from nobles. Creating the Roronoa pirates and often seen attacking many civilians. The destruction of 3 different marine vessels and the death of a commodore. Her most famous crimes along with her crew members is badly and giving a humiliating defeat to Admiral''' ' Kuzan. Famous as the '''Black Sheep' (黒羊, Kuro no Hitsuji[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) and often is called the Hair Queen, because of her devil fruit the Kamoji Kamoji no Mi. With this Mikayla wishes to hunt down Zoro and the rest of her family, to get her revenege. Just recently after her battle with Roronoa Senshi. It was revealed that Mikayla and Reiniku had have a son, but sadly the child was a still born. It was believed during the battle, the baby had died. Mikayla and Reiniku now blame Senshi for this death and now only has solidify the reason why Mikayla wishes to kill Senshi and the rest of the Roronoa family. The son Roronoa D. Shironiku, who was just a few minutes old had died in her arms. Appearance Mikayla is a very beautiful woman, originally she had green hair. But dying it to black, often having it tied up in a geisha’s hairstyle. During the per-time skip, she had her hair down and she was short. She wore a grass hat, as she donned a white kimono the shoulders off. Revealing most of her chest, the kimono is a pure with a red square pattern. She wore a pink obi tied around her upper waist, then a yellow tied over this holding her two swords. She also was seen wearing a white fur coat over her shoulders, as she traveled around with a bamboo umbrella. After the two year time skip she grew taller, her bust bigger and her hair much longer. She now has adopted a whole green theme, she wears jade green make up. However, a bit to much making her look cheap in some eyes. But to her it is just enough, she nows a very revealing green kimono. Hanging off the shoulders, she wears a green obi at the middle of her stomach and tied infront. With a giant heart button in the middle of the bow to keep it together. However, when she was disowned her swords were taken away from her and now she carries around a green bamboo umbrella with a blade hidden in it. She wears a set of bracelets as well, one on her left and two on her right. She wears high heeled Zori sandals and her nails painted green. She now has her hair up in a geisha style and is often seen wearing her white fur coat, but this time with her jolly roger on the back of it. Recently, Mikayla had revealed that she has three branding marks on her with the kanji of "賊" mark for Traitor. She had revealed this to Yoro when they frist met, the three marks are located on her inner left leg, upper right arm and on her left breast. Gallery Mikayla green hair.jpg|Mikayla revealed when she had the signature hair color of the Roronoa Family. Also her common appearance for when she posed as a Lady of the evening. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Roronoa Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Smoker Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Will of D. Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased